


Sny

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Sam Hallucinates, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: Sam po pozbyciu się halucynacji wciąż widuje Lucyfera. Tym razem, następuje to jednak w snach, które czasem wydają się bardziej wspomnieniami, a czasem rzeczywistością.





	Sny

Była jedna rzecz, o której Sam nigdy nie powie Deanowi. Myślicie pewnie, że to coś wstydliwego, trudnego, albo traumatycznego. Coś, czego troskliwy brat by nie zaakceptował, coś co by go rozczarowało, albo może dostarczyłoby mu materiału do żartów aż do następnej śmierci któregoś z Winchesterów. Minęlibyście się z prawdą. Większość żenujących sytuacji przytrafiła się Samowi w towarzystwie Deana. Wszystkie trudne chwile i godne potępienia uczynki prędzej czy później wychodziły na jaw i Sam od dawna wiedział, że nieważne, jak bardzo zawiedzie brata, ten zawsze pozostanie mu oddany. Tak więc, to nie z tych powodów młodszy Winchester trzymał coś w sekrecie. Prawdziwym wyjaśnieniem było to, że Sam nie chciał dzielić się tym z nikim tylko i wyłącznie dla własnej przyjemności. Odczuwał olbrzymią satysfakcję z tego, że to tylko jego.

Co to takiego? Sny.

Nie koszmary o Klatce, byciu wybrankiem Azazela, nie o zabijaniu Kevina, czy śmierci Deana. Przyjemne sny. Nikomu ich nie opowiadał, nikt nie znał ich treści. Traktował je jak swój mały skarb, jakkolwiek dziecinnie to brzmi. Zdarzały się rzadko, ale gdy przychodziły, budził się w lepszym humorze, pełen nadziei i usatysfakcjonowany. Były jego ostoją, zapewniały mu spokój i dawały radość, której nie odczuwał już dawno.

Sen, który rozpoczął wszystko, pojawił się po wyjściu z psychiatryka. Położył się w swojej sypialni w bunkrze, zmęczony, martwiący się o Casa, choć jednocześnie pełen ulgi, że jego koszmar się skończył. Odczuwał też lęk, że gdy zaśnie, halucynacje powrócą. Tak naprawdę się nie pomylił, ale charakter wizji się zmienił. Obudził się w Klatce, ale ta nie płonęła. Była chłodna i spokojna. Gdy się rozejrzał, dostrzegł pomieszczenie stojące w płomieniach, od którego oddzielała go niewidoczna szyba. Świadomość tego, że to Lucufer go nigdy nie torturował, uderzyła w niego tak nagle, że musiał usiąść na zimnej podłodze.

\- Miałeś halucynacje, prawda? - Spokojny głos z głębi Klatki wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Sam uniósł wzrok i zobaczył Lucyfera pod postacią Nicka, siedzącego spokojnie przy ścianie naprzeciw niego. Winchester skinął głową, podejrzliwie marszcząc brwi. Napiął mięśnie, gotów do walki lub ucieczki.

\- To też nie jest naprawdę. Ściana runęła, co wrzuciło cię w wir złych wspomnień, ale teraz, gdy trauma zelżała, twój umysł zaczął odtwarzać realia, które stanowiły tło twojego cierpienia. Na przykład to, że to nie ja zadawałem ci ból. - Lucyfer wzruszył od niechcenia ramionami, bawiąc się jakimś patyczkiem.

\- To dlaczego widziałem cię w halucynacjach? - zapytał podejrzliwie Sam, rozluźniając się jednak odrobinę. Lucyfer znów wzruszył ramionami.

\- Znasz odpowiedź, Samuelu.

I zniknął, a młodszy Winchester obudził się z przyjemnym mrowieniem w dole brzucha. Lucyfer się mylił, Sam nie znał odpowiedzi, ale nie wpłynęło to na to, że Samowi ulżyło. Wierzył w to, co zobaczył we śnie. Wiedział, że to prawda. W końcu Lucyfer obiecał mu, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzi i nigdy go nie okłamie.

Kolejny przyszedł już kolejnej nocy. Tym razem, znajdował się w sypialni, którą kiedyś dzielił z Jess. Na początku przeraził się, że to kolejny koszmar i z przestrachem spojrzał na sufit, który jednak okazał się pusty. Po chwili ogarnęło go uczucie beztroskiego upojenia. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo prócz niego. Usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się, szukając czegokolwiek odbiegającego od normy. Świadomy sen, drugą noc z rzędu, nie był czymś co zdarzało mu się często. Na szafce nocnej leżała złożona wpół karteczka.

_Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą randkę?_

Sam zadrżał. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Lucyfer pod postacią Jess próbował nim manipulować, przynajmniej tak to wtedy postrzegał. Wstał z łóżka, kartka zniknęła, jakby nigdy nie istniała. Uroki snów. Otworzył drzwi pokoju, za którymi znalazł, a co by innego, Klatkę. Znów była chłodna, a płomienie z drugiego pomieszczenia lizały lodowatą szybę. Przy niewidocznej tafli stał Lucyfer, oparty głową i dłońmi o szkło (a może lód?). Wpatrywał się we wnętrze drugiego pokoju, nie spojrzał na Sama nawet na sekundę. Winchester poczuł, że sen przejął kontrolę nad jego działaniem. Mimowolnie podszedł do anioła i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu w pocieszającym geście.

\- To nadal mój brat - szepnął archanioł po długiej chwili. - Ale po tym co ci zrobił, nie pozwolę mu opuścić tych płomieni.

Sam uśmiechnął się blado i zupełnie nad tym nie panując oparł się czołem o ramię Lucyfera. Poczuł się niewiarygodnie zmęczony, ale z barku Diabła promieniował delikatny chłód łagodzący ból głowy. Coś przyciągało go do Szatana, jakaś wewnętrzna potrzeba by być blisko niego, zupełnie jakby był pozbawiony niewrogiego dotyku przez długie lata. Może tak właśnie było.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie stamtąd wyciągnąłeś.

\- Obiecałem, że cię nie skrzywdzę, Sam - odpowiedział odwracając się w stronę Winchestera, zmuszając go tym samym do uniesienia głowy. Uśmiechnął się smutno i przyłożył dłoń do czoła wyższego mężczyzny. Sam ponownie znalazł się w sypialni - na łóżku, wciąż trzymał karteczkę znalezioną na szafce. Spojrzał na nią ponownie i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że napis się zmienił.

_Mam nadzieję, że przypomnisz sobie wszystkie kolejne._

Obudził się oddychając ciężko. Żołądek związał mu się w supeł, a czoło mrowiło go w miejscu, w którym Lucyfer dotknął go we śnie. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Uważał, że to rzeczywiście projekcje jego umysłu, przypominające mu o rzeczach, które zostały wyparte przez wspomnienia tortur. Myśląc o tym wszystkim, Sam zdał sobie sprawę, że wyimaginowany Lucyfer miał rację poprzedniej nocy. Wiedział, dlaczego to archanioła widział we wszystkich swoich projekcjach. Samuel Winchester cholernie tęsknił za Szatanem.

Dopiero dwa tygodnie później pojawił się kolejny sen. Czuł Lucyfera wewnątrz siebie. Było to niesamowicie dobre uczucie. Był potężny, potężniejszy niż wtedy gdy pił krew demonów, potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Oczywiście nie miał władzy nad ciałem, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie naprawdę. Czuł się pełny, kompletny. Stanowienie jedności z Szatanem wydawało się właściwe.

\- Pamiętasz, jak dobrze nam było? - zapytał Lucyfer głosem Sama.

 _Chciałeś doprowadzić do Apokalipsy!_ , wrzasnął Winchester we wnętrzu własnej, wyśnionej głowy.

\- A mimo to, było nam dobrze, Sam. Pomyśl jak dobrze musiało nam być, gdy przestałem pragnąć końca świata - szepnął niskim, kuszącym głosem. - Mam nadzieję, że sobie przypomnisz.

Nim Sam zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, znów znalazł się w Klatce. Siedział obok Szatana na podłodze. Rozmawiali, ale szatyn nie rozróżniał słów. Zaśmiali się. Chciał odzyskać władzę nad swoim zachowaniem, ale bezskutecznie. Poddał się woli własnego umysłu, który najwyraźniej chciał mu coś przypomnieć na swoich własnych warunkach. Patrzył w chłodne, błękitne oczy Lucyfera, a ten uśmiechał się złowieszczo. Nagle czas jakby zwolnił i Sam poczuł jak jego ciało pochyla się w stronę archanioła. Zaskoczony Szatan odsunął się nieco, przez co Winchester, speszony, odwrócił wzrok i zaczął się podnosić.

\- Sam? - wyrzucił z siebie błyskawicznie Lucyfer, łapiąc go za rękę i przyciągając z powrotem do siebie. Zanim padły jakiekolwiek kolejne słowa, wpił się w usta wyższego mężczyzny z cichym westchnieniem.

Sam obudził się zlany potem. Potarł twarz dłońmi. Zaczynał wątpić czy to na pewno wspomnienia z Klatki, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że naprawdę całował się z Diabłem. Czuł to i nie miał ochoty się okłamywać. Tym bardziej, że wiedział już, że to nie Lucyfer go torturował. To nie on go nawiedzał w halucynacjach. Archanioł nigdy go nie skrzywdził, nigdy nie okłamał. Może trochę nim manipulował, ale ostatecznie chciał jego dobra. Po tym śnie, Sam przypomniał sobie też liczne rozmowy z Lucyferem po tym, jak ten wyrwał go z michałowych płomieni i ukrył za swoją zimną barierą. Po tylu latach spędzonych w Piekle, anioł nauczył się wykorzystywać klatkę do własnych celów, manipulować jej mocą i użył tego, aby chronić Sama. Winchester wiedział, że Diabeł porzucił plany apokalipsy. Wiedział, że dojrzał. Wiedział, że był zdolny poświęcić wszystko dla dobra swojego wybranego naczynia. Jedynego człowieka, który mógł mu udowodnić, że ludzie są coś warci i nauczyć Lucyfera kochać ten nędzny gatunek. Albo chociaż jednego osobnika. I Sam wiedział, że to właśnie to zrobił tam na dole. Już pamiętał.

Snów było wiele. Pojawiały się w różnych odstępach. Raz były w nich tylko rozmowy, raz pocałunki i zachłanne, wręcz agresywne obłapianie się nawzajem. Czasem Sam nie miał kontroli nad swoimi działaniami, czasami śnił w pełni świadomie. W tym drugim przypadku sny zdawały się być mniej wspomnieniem, a bardziej realną sytuacją i Winchester uznał je za zwykłe, świadome marzenia. Pewnej nocy ujrzał Lucyfera zwiniętego w kłębek. Zmartwiony, podszedł bliżej i przeczesał jego blond włosy. Szatan zadrżał pod wpływem dotyku i zacisnął powieki.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, strapiony wyraźnym smutkiem archanioła.

\- Pamiętasz już prawie wszystko - odparł sztywno Diabeł, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Złapał Sama za rękę.

\- To tylko sny. Mogę śnić nawet jeśli przypomnę sobie wszystko. - Lucyfer nie odpowiedział. Jedynie uśmiechnął się smutno, po czym pocałował Winchestera zachłannie. Chwilkę po tym, Sam stracił kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem. Więc jednak wspomnienie.

Dłonie blondyna były wszędzie. Ciągnęły go za włosy, gładziły tors i plecy, przyciągały go bliżej, zahaczały o pasek spodni. Sam westchnął w lucyferowe usta i objął anioła w pasie. Całowali się, jak wiele razy wcześniej, ale mężczyźnie było mało. Złapał palcami krawędź koszulki archanioła i zdjął ją z niego, pomimo lekkiego paraliżu, jakiego dostał zaskoczony Szatan, który jednak szybko otrząsnął się i wrócił do całowania Sama, który to błądził dłońmi po klatce piersiowej blondyna. Zgrabne dłonie rozpięły winchesterową koszulę, na co szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko pomiędzy pocałunkami. Szarpnął guzik dżinsów Lucyfera, a ten skopał je z siebie razem z bielizną. Sam zdjął z siebie swoje spodnie i delikatnie pociągnął Lucyfera na ziemię. Chwilę walczyli o to, kto ma być na górze, całując się po szyjach i torsach, ocierając się o siebie i szarpiąc włosy, aż w końcu Sam odpuścił. Szatan oparł łokcie ponad barkami Winchestera i cmoknął go krótko w nos.

Nagle Sam poczuł, że odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Wspomnienie pokryło się ze zwykłym śnieniem.

\- Sam, jesteś pewny? - zapytał cicho Lucyfer.

\- Tak.

W końcu chciał wiedzieć jak dobrze im było jako jedność, gdy Lucyfer już nie pragnął końca świata. Jak dobrze im było razem.

Obudził się z własną spermą w bokserkach, ale nie potrafił się tym przejąć.

Sny były jego skarbem. Aż do tego ostatniego, nie wierzył, że mogłyby być czymkolwiek innym niż sny. Ale kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, rzucił Deanowi listę zakupów i usiadł w kuchni ze swoim laptopem, znalazł w skrzynce pocztowej e-maila od adresu składającego się z ciągu liczb, który mógłby być numerem telefonu.

_Klatka będzie nudna bez ciebie, więc wyszedłem. Pamiętasz jeszcze naszą pierwszą randkę?_

 


End file.
